Fluffies 14 day trip(Day 1)
Fluffies 14 day trip(Day 1) is the first episode of Hyper Anon's Series. It was made in Early September. Plot The main protaganist who is a farmer owns a farm of a lot of animals, fluffies being one of them. He decides to go to Canada for unknown reasons. Since his trailer can only store so many things, he can't bring his farm animals with him. When he leaves to go to Canada, he thinks that nothing could go wrong. However a fluffy named Jacob becomes the new boss of the fluffies since their owner is gone. Jacob suggests that they do whatever they want, due to him being a horrible leader. The fluffies throw a party. Jacob also suggests that they eat spaghetti(which is Universally, a fluffy's favorite food. NOTE: Fluffies refer to spaghetti as "Sketti".) However the house only has a limited ammount of spaghetti. After they finish the spaghetti, Jacob shows off his tyranny. Jacob demands more spaghetti. A fluffy named Chip suggests that they eat Fluffy kibble since all the spaghetti is eaten, but Jacob gets angry because he hates the taste of kibble and poops on Chip to punish him. However a fluffy named Sandals agrees with Chip and says that Kibble is food that the fluffies can eat. Jacob gets extremely angry and jumps on Sandals, he repeadedly stomps on Sandals's face until his head got popped off. (Presumingly because he wants to have power over the fluffies, and if someone agreed with Chip, he would get overthrown.) Jacob proceededs to eat Sandal's corpse. A fluffy named Fluffyshy tells Chip that she is hungry. Jacob suggests that they look for Spaghetti. The fluffies go into a room where the protaganist stores all his reptiles. A fluffy mother named Cinderella is carrying her foals when one of her foals when one accidentally falls into a cage. In the cage there is a Chameleon Iguana Hybrid. However the Chameleon Iguana Hybrid is not seen..........only for it to appear behind the baby as it was not visible due to it's chamoflauge. The Chamelon Iguana Hybrid eats the baby alive. Another one of Cinderella's foals jump inside the Chamelon Iguana Hybrid's cage to rescue it's sibling only for the Chameleon Iguana Hybrid to catch it with it's long tongue and eats it alive. A fluffy crawls into a Boa Constrictor Python hybrid's cage for unknown reasons(presumingly it's own stupidity.) only for the Boa Python Hybrid to constrict the fluffy and squeeze the life out of it shortly before swallowing it whole. The fluffies obviously did not find spaghetti but Jacob suggests they continue looking. They do find leftover spaghetti in the refridgerator, they fought each other over the spaghetti. Meanwhile a weanling named Dancer is walking with his Mother and his siblings. Dancer's Mom finds pet food and eats it. However she(somehow) falls inside a rattlesnake cage. The rattlesnake bites Dancer's Mom, the venom kills her. This leaves Dancer(who is the oldest sibling) to raise his other siblings. He manages to hug the babies. While Dancer is distracted by hugging his babies, the rattlesnake crawls behind Dancer and bites his hind leg but only a little. Dancer manages to escape the cage with his siblings but his leg hurts from the venom that the snake injected, Dancer and possibly his siblings proceed to mourn for the loss of Dancer's mom. Meanwhile a potato farm is discovered by a blue earth fluffy, a pair of earth fluffies, and the pair's twin foals. The fluffies eat the potatos. Meanwhile with Jacob, him and his herd had finished eating Spaghetti. Jacob has to poop due to eating the spaghetti. He finds a brown fluffy named Poop(NOTE: Brown Fluffies are treated poorly by other fluffies due to their brown color, since brown is the color of poop.)and poops on him. All the fluffies begin to do the same. Since Poop didn't eat any spaghetti since Jacob and the others did not let him, he ate poop instead. Jacob then suggests that the herd goes Outside(for no apparent reason) They go outside and see a bunch of other animals. They chose to go to the pig farm. Fluffyshy is afraid of pigs and poops herself. Jacob demands that the pigs give him spaghetti ignoring the fact they can't understand human language or make spaghetti. Meanwhile the Protaganist parks his trailer and drinks a beer. Since it's becoming Nighttime the Protaganist will be sleeping in the Trailer. He eats a barbecued rib(presumingly because he brought his portable barbecue with him) and wonders how the fluffies are doing. Characters TBA Character Deaths. TBA Trivia *This is the first episode that Hyper Anon made. *In the first day, there were 5 deaths.